Voltando a Viver
by MalukaChan
Summary: [HarryxDraco]"Depois que perdi Ginny, não reparei que parei no tempo, até você entrar na minha vida." (UA)
1. Cap 1 – Dor

**Voltando a Viver**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Cap 1 - Dor**

- Por favor, Ginny... Por favor, aguenta!

Harry chorava abraçado ao corpo ensanguentado de sua namorada. Ela o olhava com carinho e ternura, era difícil permanecer com os olhos abertos. Esticou a mão e passou pelo rosto do rapaz e fez um carinho leve em sua bochecha.

Ao fundo escutava o som da ambulância se aproximando, Harry estava desesperado, olhava em volta, o carro estava em pedaços prensado contra o caminhão que os atingira, seus melhores amigos estavam machucados, mas estavam acordados, sua testa sangrava e atrapalhava sua visão enquanto flashes do que aconteceu lhe voltavam a cabeça.

_Tinham acabado de sair da festa, o motorista designado da vez era Ginny, estavam rindo e brincando um com o outro enquanto entravam no carro. Harry sentou ao lado do motorista e Rony e Hermione sentaram no banco de trás._

_Já passava das 5h da manhã, o céu já não estava tão escuro, mas os gêmeos Weasley sabiam como dar uma festa. Desde que saíram da casa dos pais e montaram sua empresa de festas, os irmãos conquistaram a cidade e eram sempre requisitados para as mais badaladas festas, artistas, ricaços, todos queriam suas produções colossais._

_Enquanto Ginny dirigia ficou olhando para seu delicado rosto, estavam juntos desde os 17 anos e todos os dias sentia que apenas a amava mais. Olhou para suas mãos no volante e lá estava o anel de noivado que lhe derá no ano anterior, era um solitário em formato de rosa. Ginny chorara quando lhe pedira em casamento, e contava os dias em que finalmente a chamaria de esposa e passaria o resto de suas vidas a fazendo feliz._

_Rony falava alguma besteira no banco de trás e Hermione e Ginny riam alto, mas não conseguia parar de olhar para a ruiva dirigindo. Havia pedido que deixasse os cabelos crescerem, já haviam passado um pouco da cintura, mas seu cabelo era de um vermelho tão vivo que seria um pecado cortar. Adorava passar os dedos pelos fios delicados quando ela deitava em seu colo._

_Colocou a mão em sua coxa firme e recebeu um sorriso safado em retorno e riu. Estavam parados no farol então ela colocou uma mão em cima da sua e moveu os lábio "Eu te amo". Impossível ser mais feliz. Ela sorriu e voltou a pegar o volante acelerado o carro quando o sinal abriu. Foi quando atravessando a avenida o caminhão apareceu do nada e bateu na lateral do carro._

_O Caminhão estava em uma velocidade muito alta e arrastou o carro com a violência da batida por mais alguns metros. O vidro se despedaçou e escutou Hermione gritar e só sentiu os dedos de Ginny apertando sua mão com força quando uma parte do carro atravessou sua barriga e o vidro bateu em sua testa então bateu a cabeça._

_Quando tudo parou escutou a voz de Rony lhe chamando e abriu os olhos. Não tinha muita gente na rua, o caminhoneiro estava desesperado chamando a ambulância, olhou para o lado e se assustou. Ginny estava coberta de sangue, a peça que havia lhe machucado saiu com o arrastar do carro deixando um buraco pequeno, mas que não diminuiu o fluxo de sangue que saia de seu pequeno corpo._

_Com ajuda de Rony conseguiu sair do carro e tiraram Hermione que estava machucada na perna e com a cabeça sangrando. Rony cortara a perna na altura da coxa, mas não falou nada sobre isso e o sangue que escorria de sua testa atrapalhava sua visão. Então Ginny acordou e lhe chamou, correu até a mesma e ela pediu que a tirasse dali. Não achava que era a melhor ideia, só que ela estava com tanto medo e desesperada que tirou com toda delicadeza que pode e a abraçou sentado no chão. Era muito sangue, ele não sabia o que fazer._

- Está escutando Ginny? A ambulância está chegando, por favor, aguenta mais um pouco, vai ficar tudo bem, não precisa se preocupar...

- Harry... – ela falou com uma voz fraca e em seguida tossiu – está tudo bem, calma. – fez um novo carinho em seu rosto sorrindo da melhor forma que pode – não está mais doendo. Eu estou bem.

E naquele momento ele soube que não estava. Rony já estava em volta e então entrou em choque quando viu o corpo da irmã. Cambaleou e caiu de joelhos no chão com as mãos no rosto chorando. Hermione correu para abraçar o namorado e chorou baixo.

- Harry... Harry...

- Estou aqui Ginny, não vou a lugar nenhum, eu estou aqui! – suas lágrimas se mesclaram ao sangue que escorria de seu rosto enquanto via sem poder fazer nada a vida da mulher que amava escapar entre seus dedos.

- Eu te amo... Você sabe disso não é Harry? Eu te amo... Quando nos casarmos, queria flores brancas, rosas brancas, tudo bem? Acho elas tão lindas... – tossiu mais forte e sangue começou a escorrer de seus lábios – e você vai estar tão lindo me esperando. Prometi que meu pai e meus irmãos poderiam me acompanhar, todos eles me entregando a você... Ao meu amor...

Harry não conseguia falar, Ginny parecia estar olhando para o nada e apenas falava como que num sonho. Soluços saíram de sua garganta quando ela começou a chorar.

- Harry... Estou com medo...

- Tudo bem... Shh, eu estou aqui. Vai ficar tudo bem.

Os paramédicos o afastaram e não conseguiu mais aguentar. Hermione veio e lhe abraçou enquanto chorava.

* * *

Ginny não aguentara chegar ao hospital. Desde então houvei uma sucessão de acontecimentos, mas não conseguia prestar atenção. A Sra. Weasley preparou o funeral, Hermione ajudava como podia, assim como Harry, mas se alguém se perguntasse o que aconteceu não saberia o que falar. Estava perdido em um mundo embaçado, estava apático, quieto, seus gestos eram automáticos.

No dia do velório quando se aproximou viu Ginny deitada no caixão de madeira, sua pele clara contrastava gritantemente com o vestido preto e seus cabelos vermelhos como o fogo. Ficou parado um longo momento apenas olhando seu corpo inerte, então puxou uma caixinha de seu bolso, abriu e tirou uma aliança dourada com seu nome gravado dentro. Colocou no dedo junto com o anel do noivado e sussurrou "Meu amor, minha namorada, minha noiva, minha esposa", largou sua mão com delicadeza e colocou uma rosa branca nelas.

Aproximou-se de seu rosto e depositou um beijo em seus lábios frios. "Eu te amo Ginny".

* * *

**N/A:** Já faz muito tempo desde a última vez que escrevi, então espero que gostem dessa nova história!


	2. Cap 2 – Tentando

**Voltando a Viver**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Cap 2 - Tentando**

- Vamos lá Harry! Cara, já faz seis anos, você precisa seguir em frente. Ela teria desejado isso pra você. Ela queria que você fosse feliz, e não preso no passado. Você a conhecia e sabe que é verdade.

Rony já não sabia o que mais fazer, desde a morte de sua irmãzinha, Harry havia se fechado para a vida. No começo entendeu, era recente e sabia que ele realmente amava Ginevra, mas depois de um tempo começou a ficar muito preocupado. Não via o amigo sorrir mais, era como se nada mais importasse, sabia que ele só comia porque estava sempre em volta para ter certeza e se não era ele, era Hermione.

- Estou bem Rony, sério! Só tenho estado ocupado com o trabalho.

- Ocupado com o trabalho? Harry, vamos parar de mentir? Qual é cara, mamãe falou que não aparece mais. Ela esta chateada. – passou a mão pelos cabelos, irritado – e eu preciso do meu padrinho!

Com isso Harry olhou para ele surpreso. Hermione e Rony haviam decidido adiar o casamento por causa da morte de Ginny, e depois por causa de Harry, não sabia que tinham decidido que estava na hora. Se fosse sincero consigo diria que faz algum tempo que não prestava atenção em muita coisa e sabia que Rony estava certo, não poderia ficar assim por mais tempo, mas não se via com outra mulher. Levantou e abraçou o amigo.

- Fico muito feliz em ouvir isso cara, já não era sem tempo! Achei que ia enrolar a Mione pra sempre. – sorriu olhou para seu melhor amigo.

- Babaca... – deu um soco leve no ombro de Harry e os dois começaram a rir.

- Mas, e aí, pra quando? Tem que ser logo, acho que ela não vai esperar pra sempre, você não me disse que ela tinha um amigo do trabalho que te preocupava? - e riu da cara que o ruivo fez.

- Não tem graça! Aquele loiro aguado esta sempre por perto quando eu apareço pra ver a Mione no hospital. Todo aquele porte de "eu sou o máximo" é irritante. Você vai conhecer ele na festa amanhã. Mione convidou o cara. – falou amuado.

- Estava brincando, a Hermione só tem olhos pra você, apesar de que não sei ainda o que ela viu... – teve que se desviar quando um papel amassado foi jogado em sua direção.

Harry havia aberto uma empresa de Web design, e Rony trabalhava com ele. Apesar de ser meio ruim em quase todo o resto, o amigo era uma máquina ambulante, era ótimo em programação e desenvolvimento de layout. Tinha um ótimo bom gosto e sempre agradava aos clientes.

- Tenho que ir assinar os últimos documentos da casa hoje, vamos?

- Pois é... Não conheço a nova casa.

- Por que não quer, Mione e eu te chamamos várias vezes para ir junto.

Sorriu sem graça, não estava sendo um bom amigo já fazia um bom tempo. Simplesmente foi mais fácil parar de pensar, parar de interagir, parar de sentir. Mas não podia fazer isso pra sempre. Sabia disso, mas não tinha certeza se queria voltar para o mundo.

Passou a mão na testa sentindo a cicatriz que ficara desde aquele dia, um formato engraçado de raio. Uma marca que carregaria para sempre daquele dia. Uma que nunca o deixaria esquecer.

- Harry?

Olhou para o lado e viu preocupação no rosto de Rony e abriu outro sorriso mexendo os lábios "tudo bem" e voltou ao trabalho.

* * *

Rony falava com o corretor e terminava de assinar os documentos enquanto Harry conhecia a casa. Era muito bonita e grande. Assim que entrou pela porta do lado direito era uma sala grande e espaçosa em seguida a sala de jantar, um balcão de granito e a cozinha. Era de conceito aberto, pelo que podia ver. Muito bem desenhada. A luz era ótima, e conseguia ver os amigos ali. Era perfeita.

Havia uma escada mais a frente da porta, subiu e logo em frente havia um quarto amplo que imaginou ser o do casal. Uma suíte bonita, o banheiro gigante, banheira, duas pias. O closet deve ter feito Hermione ficar feliz, era enorme. Saiu e foi olhar os outros, dois eram idênticos, quartos médios, boa iluminação, provavelmente de futuros filhos. Sorriu com essa ideia. Era a primeira vez que pensava nos amigos com filhos e com certeza adoraria ver onde isso ia dar. O último era menor, talvez um escritório ou sala de brinquedos.

- Harry... Desce aqui!

Saiu do pequeno quarto passando em frente a um banheiro que não chegou a ver e desceu as escadas. Hermione estava parada olhando para ele com um leve sorriso.

- Oi Harry, que saudades! – andou até o amigo e o abraçou – já faz tempo que não te vejo fora daquele escritório. Rony me disse que você até vai à festa amanhã.

- Nossa, do jeito que fala até parece que faz séculos que não nos vemos Hermione. Jantei na sua casa na segunda. – falou meio mal humorado. Não gostava muito quando lhe falavam o quanto estava ausente – E sim, claro que vou à festa, achou que eu realmente iria esquecer seu aniversário? - e abraçou a amiga.

- Nunca se sabe. – riu e se afastou. – O que achou da minha nova casa?

- Nossa – corrigiu Rony.

- Ah, detalhes... Então, o que achou Harry?

- Linda! Consegui até imaginar os filhos de vocês correndo pela casa.

Hermione ficou roxa e as orelhas de Rony brilhavam em vermelho. Harry riu.

* * *

Ficou olhando para a casa dos gêmeos. Fazia muito tempo que não voltava ali. Olhou para o presente de Hermione em suas mãos e respirou fundo. Estar ali trazia muitas lembranças, muitas das quais não queria lembrar. Olhou para a casa mais uma vez imaginando ver o Sr. e a Sr.ª Weasley, fazia um ano desde a última visita. Não aguentava ser tratado como um coitado. Mas no fim, talvez ele estivesse agindo como um.

- Não vai entrar? - uma voz arrastada lhe trouxe de volta.

Olhou para o lado, um rapaz loiro, provavelmente da sua idade, um pouco mais baixo e um jeito meio pomposo estava lhe avaliando tanto quanto ele o fazia.

- Hum, vou...

- Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. – e esticou a mão.

- Harry Potter – apertou a mão do rapaz. – Amigo da Hermione?

- Curioso? - sorriu de lado.

Harry se sentiu incomodado pela maneira que o outro o olhava e respondeu "Não" virando as costas e entrou na casa, escutando o outro rir atrás de si.

A festa estava animada, procurou a amiga e a viu falando com a Sr.ª Weasley. Respirou fundo e foi até as duas. Sorriu sem saber como agir quando chegou perto e recebeu um abraço apertado da ex-sogra.

- Harry! Meu menino, que saudade! – ela o soltou avaliando seu rosto – você não está se alimentando bem? Está tão magro!

- Você conhece o Harry, Molly. Rony precisa se certificar todos os dias que ele esta comendo. – Hermione respondeu ignorando a cara feia que o amigo lhe fez. – Mas parece que ele esta disposto a tomar melhor conta de si.

- Fiquei triste quando parou de nos visitar.

- Desculpe Sra. Weasley, estava muito ocupado por esse tempo, mas prometo que vou visitar mais.

- Já pedi que me chame de Molly, acho que vocês já tem idade suficiente para parar de me tratar como uma velha.

- Ora Sra. Weasley, só tenho 26 anos, sou novo ainda!

- Está me chamando de velha, Harry Potter? – os três começaram a rir.

- Granger. – a mesma voz arrastada falava atrás dele.

- Draco, você veio! Que bom! - abraçou o amigo e virou para os demais.

- Quero apresentar Draco Malfoy, trabalhamos juntos no hospital. Draco, essa é minha sogra, Molly Weasley – e viu o loiro apertar a mão da mulher e virou para seu amigo – e esse é...

- Potter. – terminou a frase da amiga olhando divertido para a face de um moreno de cara feia.

- Malfoy.

- Vocês já se conhecem?

- Nos conhecemos na porta. – Harry respondeu ainda não gostando da forma que o loiro olhava para ele – se me derem licença, vou procurar os gêmeos e Rony.

Enquanto Harry se afastava Hermione olhou com interesse para Draco que ria da situação e colocava as mãos nos bolsos.

- O que aconteceu?

- Esse é o famoso Harry Potter então, esquentadinho ele, não é?

- Na verdade... Acho que nunca vi o Harry reagir assim à outra pessoa.

- Hum, então sou especial? Interessante. – e abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- Draco você não tem jeito. Se comporte, ok ?!

- Minha querida amiga, eu SEMPRE me comporto.

- Meu Deus, você está com aquela cara...

Draco só riu da cara preocupada que Hermione fazia e olhou em volta somente para se deparar com um ruivo de cara feia lhe observando.

- Acho que seu noivinho já esta com ciúmes Granger. Vá lá resolver isso. Vou pegar uma bebida.

Hermione olhou o colega se afastar com uma cara preocupada. Quando Draco Malfoy agia daquela forma sabia que alguma coisa ele estava aprontando. Mas não entendia o que havia dado em Harry para agir daquela forma, ele era sempre tão educado e gentil e hoje parecia... Irritado.

Balançou a cabeça deixando isso para lá por um momento e se dirigiu ao seu noivo que olhava bravo.

- Aquele cara já chegou. Por que você o convidou Mione?

- Ele é meu amigo Ron, já te falei. Não vai começar, não é? Não tem nada entre nós, como pode ser tão inseguro depois de tanto tempo? – abraçou o rapaz e lhe deu um beijo demorado.

Ron parou de pensar e a abraçou aprofundando o beijo.

- Ei, arranjem um quarto! – Fred gritou

- Essa é uma casa de família! – Jorge gritou junto

Hermione rolou os olhos e Ron mostrou o dedo do meio para os irmãos.

- Ronald! Para com isso! – falou batendo em sua mão.

- Te amo! – puxou sua noiva de volta e deu um beijo cheio de paixão e escutou os irmãos gritando no fundo "Alguém traz um copo de água – melhor, traz uma mangueira". Mostrou o dedo novamente, mas não deixou Hermione se afastar dessa vez.

* * *

Harry estava encostado na parede rindo da situação de seu melhor amigo quando um loiro azedo entrou em seu campo de visão. O riso morreu em seus lábios em menos de 10 segundos.

- Potter, não consigo tirar da cabeça que eu lhe incomodo.

- E porque acharia isso? – falou inquieto.

- Ah não sei, talvez porque nas duas vezes em que nos falamos você estava com essa cara fechada e azeda.

- O que você quer Malfoy? – já estava irritado. O que esse cara tinha que lhe tirava do sério?

- Hum... – olhou para o moreno e achou aquilo tudo muito divertido – Quer dar uns amassos?

Harry cuspiu a bebida e olhou incrédulo para o loiro parado da sua frente com a maior cara de safado.

- Vai pro inferno, Malfoy!

Saiu irritado se perdendo entre as pessoas deixando o Malfoy rindo atrás de si.

- Isso vai ser divertido... – falou para si enquanto o moreno se afastava.

* * *

**N/A -** Pronto, segundo capítulo, espero que estejam gostando! Não esqueçam de deixar um review, ok?

**Kimberly Anne Potter** - Muito obrigada! Espero que goste da continuação!


	3. Cap 3 – Incomodado

**Voltando a Viver**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Cap 3 – Incomodado**

- Rony, aquele cara é ridículo! Agora entendo por que não gosta dele. – Harry reclamava com o amigo. - Ainda bem que não vou precisar ver ele tão cedo!

- O que aconteceu cara? Nunca te vi tão irritado...

- Esquece! O que estava falando?

- Ah, Hermione pediu pra jantar lá em casa hoje. Ela quer falar sobre alguma coisa com você.

- Ok. Pode falar que eu vou. Quando vão se mudar?

- Mione esta escolhendo as cores e móveis. Acho que depois que estiver tudo pronto. Pensei que ela queria ir depois do casamento, mas pelo visto ela quer ir o quanto antes.

- Ah, normal Ron, ela só está ansiosa pela nova casa. – Harry respondeu sem prestar muita atenção, ainda estava incomodado e não sabia exatamente por que. – Preciso ir falar com a Luna sobre esse layout, a empresa quer algumas modificações. Já volto.

Ron viu Harry encaminhando o e-mail para Luna e indo ao seu encontro. Hermione estava certa afinal. Como sempre. Harry nunca reagiu a ninguém assim, Ron tinha seus motivos, mas era a primeira vez nestes seis anos que alguma pessoa o atingia tanto.

Respirou fundo e esperou que esse plano maluco que Hermione estava fazendo funcionasse. Não aguentaria ver seu melhor amigo se perdendo no passado para sempre. Ele precisava ser feliz.

Olhou para o site aberto, um livro raro sobre medicina atual e medicina natural que sua noiva falava sempre. Era muito caro, mas seria um bom presente de casamento. Ficou fazendo as contas do quanto já gastara com as preparações e agradeceu aos céus que casamento era só um pra vida toda. Pelo menos para ele era. E clicou no comprar, com uma cara tão triste que quando Harry voltou e ao ver a cara de pobre coitado que ele fazia caiu na gargalhada.

Rony só deu um sorriso sem graça e fechou a página.

* * *

Harry era pontual, então as 20h já estava na casa de seus amigos. Hermione falava sobre os problemas no hospital enquanto terminava a janta. Desde que a amiga entrara para medicina ela havia mudado muito. Sempre fora centrada, mas acreditava que ela já havia visto muita coisa desde então, ela estava muito madura, muito mulher. Ficava contente por ela ter Ron, ele não deixava que ela ficasse séria demais, sempre arranjando algo para fazerem juntos. Como Ginny fazia... Perdeu-se em pensamentos e não notou quando a morena ficou lhe observando.

Sempre achara que o amigo era bonito, mas com a idade e o tempo Harry se tornara num homem sensual e atrativo. Mantivera os cabelos como eram a seis anos atrás, longos e normalmente deixava-os presos em um rabo de cavalo. Sua franja apontava em todas as direções, mas isso era o normal e lhe dava um ar jovem. Havia desenvolvido muito o corpo, só era mais baixo que Ron, mas bem desenvolvido, corpo musculoso sem ser exagerado, talvez um pouco magro, mas era só comer um pouco e estava perfeito. Seu porte era aristocrático, mesmo que ele não reparasse. Sempre fora bonito, mas agora existia aquela beleza máscula que atrai as mulheres. E para fechar o pacote os olhos verdes brilhosos, desde que parara de usar óculos e começara a usar lentes, era impossível não reparar primeiro naquele mar esmeralda. O homem que faz as mulheres suspirarem. E claro, era muito rico.

Seus pais lhe deixaram todo dinheiro da família ao falecerem muito cedo, e foi criado pelo padrinho Sirius Black e seu namorado Remus Lupin. E não poderia ter tido maior sorte, pois fora muito amado e bem educado, Black vinha de uma família muito respeitada e rica, e Lupin mantinha todos com os pés do chão. Eles eram perfeitos juntos. Fazia dois anos que começaram a viajar pelo mundo, Harry os convenceu a ir. Sabia que não haviam feito isso antes para estar lá por ele, mas não aguentava mais verem pessoas pararem seus planos porque ele mesmo não conseguia seguir em frente.

Hermione olhava seu semblante triste e esperava não estar fazendo besteira, mas seu amigo pareceu gostar muito da ideia e talvez fosse a melhor chance de Harry agora. Alguém precisava trazer ele de volta a vida, e pelo que reparou, Draco era sua melhor chance. Suspirou chamando atenção do moreno.

- Você não prestou atenção em nada que eu falei, não é?

- Desculpe Mione, só estava pensando no presente de casamento de vocês – mentiu.

Olhou bem para o amigo, sabia que era mentira, mas não falou nada.

- Tudo bem. Mas não precisa gastar muito. Algo do coração já é o suficiente. Agora me ajude a colocar a mesa – e gritou chamando o noivo que estava na sala.

Depois de terem colocado a mesa e sentado, Harry falou sobre como sua empresa estava indo bem e já havia triplicado a renda anual e como seus funcionários pareciam felizes em trabalhar lá. E que Ron estava fazendo uma grande diferença, sempre se atualizando, fazendo cursos novos e trazendo novidades. Muito provavelmente era culpa dele que todos os clientes acabavam procurando a Aurores Designs para desenvolver seus sites e até mesmo já deram algumas aulas básicas de internet para alguns dos empresários para os quais prestam serviços.

Então puxou uma pasta que manteve consigo o tempo todo e entregou para o amigo.

- E por isso que quero que aceite essa oferta Ron.

Ronald pegou a pasta surpreso e abriu. Enquanto lia sua boca caia e seus olhos se abriam em assombro.

- Cara, você não tá falando sério!

- O que é Ron? – Hermione perguntou e o ruivo lhe entregou a pasta para ler os papéis dentro – Harry!

- Já assinei e falei com os advogados, está tudo correto. Tem três vias, uma para você, uma para mim e uma para os arquivos da empresa. Só falta a sua assinatura e rubrica nos papéis, o que me diz Ron? – e esticou uma caneta para o amigo que o olhava surpreso.

- Cara... Tem certeza? Nossa... Eu nem sei o que dizer... Eu... Nossa...

- Então não fale nada e apenas assine... Sócio.

Não acreditava! Harry realmente estava oferecendo sociedade na empresa. Deixaria de ser funcionário e se tornaria um dos acionistas da empresa, com 40% das ações. Eram muitas ações. Harry ainda seria o majoritário com 55% das ações, os outros 5% ele havia deixado com a sua mãe, e só 5% porque ela não aceitou mais que isso. Ainda não acreditava, era muito.

- Harry, cara... É muita coisa, sei lá, baixa para uns 20% e ...

- Ron, não enche cara, só assina.

Hermione estava tão emocionada quanto, sabia que seu amigo não faria isso se não tivesse como provar para Ron que ele era importante para a empresa e que com ele só cresceram. Lembrava quando abriu a empresa e Ron recusou a parceria. De acordo com os documentos apresentados e tudo que Harry falou até agora, Ron não teria como recusar. E pegou a mão de Harry sorrindo enquanto Ron assinava os documentos.

- Cara... Isso que é presente de casamento! – Ron falou emocionado e todos riram.

- Harry, aproveitando, tenho um pedido para te fazer.

- Claro Mione, o que quiser.

- Hum, é que o Draco vai precisar sair da casa dele por quatro meses, vai reformar a casa e precisava de um lugar pra ficar. Ele ia ficar em um flat, mas disse que não era necessário, que ele poderia ficar conosco – nesse momento Ron fez o que Hermione havia lhe pedido e abriu a maior carranca e cara de contrariado – mas, depois pensei melhor e sei que Ron não lidaria bem e queria saber se ele pode ficar com você por um tempo. – falou tudo de um folego antes que perdesse a coragem e mudasse de ideia.

- Como é que é? – falou com a boca aberta em espanto e incredulidade. – Tá louca Mione? Aquele... Aquele... Não vai dar.

- Eu entendo Harry, acho que é melhor ele vir aqui pra casa mesmo. – falou devagar.

- O que? Nunca! – Ron gritou – Vocês debaixo do mesmo teto, toda hora, indo pro trabalho juntos, não vai dar, não, de jeito nenhum, não... Não! – falava e olhava pro amigo – Cara, me ajuda! Eu vou ser preso, porque eu vou matar ele.

- Mione, porque ele não pode ir pro flat? – Harry estava desesperado.

- Ele já passou por muito, e acho que não seria uma boa ficar sozinho agora. Por favor... ?

Olhou para os amigos. Ron implorando com os olhos e segurando a faca com força. Harry não tinha duvidas de que ele acabaria se metendo em confusão com o loiro. E Hermione o olhava com esperança, como ele se metia nessas coisas ainda estava para descobrir. Suspirou derrotado.

- Ok Mione, quando ele vai lá pra casa? – escutou o gritinho de felicidade da amiga e o suspiro de alivio do ruivo.

- Obrigada Harry! Sabia que podia contar com você. Vou falar com ele amanhã e acho que sábado ele já vai pra sua casa, tudo bem?

- Se não tem como evitar... – Harry ainda se perguntava como ele tinha entrado nessa – Mas fala pro cara se comportar Mione, e não quero visitas, não é pra levar ninguém em casa, e nem fazer festas, e...

- Calma Harry, ele vai passar a maior parte do tempo no hospital e quando esta em casa gosta de ficar tranquilo. Você tem que conhecer ele melhor, atrás daquela fachada de metido, ele é bem legal. Só tenha paciência. Parece muito, mas quatro meses passam rápido.

Balançou a cabeça exasperado. Tinha certeza que não seria fácil conviver com o loiro aguado.

* * *

- Não acredito que realmente fez isso... Acho que a subestimei Granger. Você sabe que eu posso ficar em um flat tranquilamente, não é por falta de dinheiro. – Draco falou sem realmente se importar.

- Eu sei, mas ainda acho que vai ser bom para vocês dois essa convivência. Só se comporte ok? Não leve ninguém pra lá, não faça festinhas, não abuse da sorte...

Draco riu sem responder. Tinha achado Harry Potter interessante quando Hermione falava sobre ele e o passado, e ainda mais quando o conheceu. Aquilo sim era um homem. E era tão fácil deixa-lo incomodado que não precisaria fazer muito para que ele tivesse ataques de raiva. Iriam ser quatro meses muito divertidos.

- Ok Granger. Aceito. Mas me guardo o direito de sair de lá se achar que não está bom. – respondeu enquanto guardava suas coisas no armário do hospital.

Ela apenas sorriu assentindo com a cabeça e saiu da sala. Draco ficou observando a colega sair e pensando o que ela estava armando. Já tentara entender a morena antes e não tinha desenvolvido essa capacidade ainda, e não foi por falta de tentar. Mas gostava dela, era engraçada, divertida e o tratava como um irmão mais novo. Era bom ter esse tipo de relacionamento com alguém. Era filho único e não tivera muitos amigos assim enquanto crescia. Apesar de que nunca admitiria isso em voz alta, mas achava que a garota já sabia.

Conheceram-se na faculdade de medicina de Hogwarts. Draco mantinha todos longe, era bem sincero em não querer fazer amizades. Mas ou ela não tinha entendido as indiretas diretas, ou simplesmente as havia ignorado e no final do segundo ano andavam sempre juntos. Não entendia como, mas acabara fazendo amizade com a Granger e se impressionou quando no quarto ano começou a falar sobre si, sua vida, sua família. Ela era o tipo de pessoa que entra na sua pele, e tinha a impressão que a única pessoa que sempre soube como lidar com a garota era seu noivo Ron.

Apesar de não parecerem combinar, no fundo foram feitos um para o outro. Assim como ela sempre cuida e esta em volta dele, o mesmo pode se dizer dele. E no final ela também faz muito do que ele quer, e é incrível que mesmo com todos os altos e baixos que ela havia compartilhado com ele, agora estavam para se casar. Não entendia, mas ao mesmo tempo sabia que ela era muito feliz.

Respirou fundo e escutou o bip. Estava sendo chamado.

* * *

**N/A:** Não vou demorar para colocar os caps, já estão prontos, só estou revisando.


	4. Cap 4 – Convivendo

**Voltando a Viver**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Cap 4 – Convivendo**

Harry estava sentado na sala de seu apartamento esperando seu hospede. A semana passara correndo, em sua opinião. Achava que ainda teria algum tempo antes de ter que aturar a doninha, como falava Ron, mas não teve essa chance de verdade. Com o aumento de serviço na empresa passou muito tempo trabalhando e quando viu já era sábado. Limpou o quarto de hospedes que não era utilizado com frequência e arrumou a casa. Passava pouco tempo lá, mas sempre considerou seu santuário, e agora não teria mais isso.

Olhou para o aparador que ficava ao lado da porta, para a foto dele com Ginny que ficava ali. Eles sorriam abraçados um ao outro. Sentia sua falta, a casa era vazia sem ela. Planejavam comprar uma casa grande quando casassem, e agora não se via saindo daquele apartamento. Não se via casando e não queria filhos. Queria ficar daquele jeito, se sentia bem assim. Ou pelo menos era o que acreditava.

O interfone tocou, levantou soltando um suspiro e atendeu autorizando a entrada de Malfoy. Era um apartamento grande, um por andar, o seu era o último andar, e esperou a campainha. Respirou fundo para se controlar e abriu a porta. O rapaz loiro estava ali, não carregava nenhuma mala. Agora reparava melhor no rapaz com quem dividiria o apartamento durante quatro meses. Tinha o cabelo curto, um loiro bem claro e fios brilhosos. A pele era branca e parecia macia, olhos cinza prateado, um sorriso divertido no rosto, levemente mais baixo, não tinha um corpo musculoso, mas era bem desenvolvido, a blusa preta de gola alta lhe caia muito bem, as calças não ficavam apertadas e nem soltas.

Espera, estava verificando como as calças ficavam? Ficou vermelho e se afastou da porta.

- Entre Malfoy.

Draco entrou em falar nada, analisando o moreno. Tinha achado graça da analise, mas não falara nada. Olhou em volta, era um apartamento espaçoso, bem organizado, mas impessoal. Era como se Potter não tivesse feito qualquer tentativa de fazer daquele lugar um lar.

- O seu quarto é por aqui.. – Harry falou indo pelo corredor que saia da sala. E apontou a porta fechada. – Não precisa se preocupar, é suíte, então terá sua privacidade. Esse – e apontou para a porta em frente – é meu quarto. A porta que passamos é o banheiro de visitas.

Voltou para a sala olhando para ver se estava sendo seguido e continuou a apresentar a casa.

- Aqui é a sala, ali a sala de jantar e em seguida a cozinha e logo depois a máquina de lavar, secar, e a despensa. Pode ficar a vontade, aqui – e puxou uma chave do bolso – a chave da porta e um crachá para colocar no carro. Tem duas vagas, pode colocar o seu lá.

A sala tinha um sofá grande e confortável em forma de L, a sala de jantar uma mesa de vidro com seis lugares que dava a impressão de não ser usada com frequência. A cozinha tinha equipamentos novos, pelo que pode ver todos em inox, e a pintura era em branco e preto. Apesar de ser muito bem equipada e decorada também dava a impressão de que não era muito usada. A lavanderia era simples, local para colocar roupas para secar, os aparelhos também em inox, e ao final uma despensa bem abastecida.

Olhou para a chave em sua mão, tirou seu chaveiro do bolso e a colocou junto, o crachá colocaria no carro depois, colocou tudo de volta no bolso da calça e olhou para Potter que parecia muito pouco a vontade.

- Bonita casa Potter. Não se preocupe, Granger já me falou as regras. – sorriu com escárnio.

- Certo. – respondeu começando a ficar irritado – alguma pergunta?

- Na verdade – fingiu cara de quem estava pensando – no momento não. Vou descer e colocar o carro na garagem e descarregar. – falou se dirigindo a porta.

- Quer ajuda? – não é porque não gostava da doninha que ia ser mal educado.

- Ora Potter, que cavalheiro. – falou vendo que o moreno ficava vermelho de novo – tudo bem.

- Ok, espero na garagem.

Desceram juntos, Harry sentia um clima pesado, apesar de parecer que era o único que se sentia assim, já que o loiro se mostrava muito a vontade, encostado na parede do elevador de braços cruzados. Ele tinha um perfil bonito, devia fazer sucesso com as mulheres.

Draco desceu no térreo e Harry continuou descendo até a garagem. Era um prédio feito para aqueles que prezavam a privacidade. Eram apenas sete andares, sendo assim 14 vagas mais as dependências do zelador. Os vizinhos respeitavam os limites e normalmente não havia muita interação entre os moradores. Pelo menos não com ele.

Ouviu a garagem abrindo e ficou esperando. Viu um Porsche Panamera 4 prata descer a rampa. ficou olhando. O carro era lindo! Achava um exagero ter um carro desses, o que não diminuía a vontade de possuir um. Tinha o Nissan Juke vermelho e o adorava, mas não negou que o Porsche combinava bem com o dono. Acompanhou o carro até este parar ao seu lado na vaga.

Escutou a porta da traseira sendo aberta e não esperou ordens, apenas foi ali e abriu. Tinha cinco malas lá dentro. Harry ficou impressionado, nem ele carregava tantas coisas, está certo que são quatro meses, mas era muito, não era?

Pegou o carregador disponibilizado pelo prédio e colocou as malas, era mais fácil carregar assim. E fechou a porta se deparando com o loiro lhe observando em silêncio. Ficou sem graça e começou a empurrar o carregador para o elevador. Draco não falou nada, apenas o seguiu ligando o alarme do carro.

Ficaram em silêncio até voltarem ao apartamento onde Harry ajudou a carregar as malas para o quarto de hospedes. Era a primeira vez que entrava lá e Draco ficou levemente impressionado. Os móveis eram de madeira escura, a cama estava bem feita com lençóis pretos, o quarto era pintado de branco com poucos enfeites. Havia uma mesa de canto, um espelho enorme ao lado da cama, e uma mesa de estudos, tudo do mesmo tom de madeira. O banheiro era grande em preto e branco, tinha uma hidro, duas pias, o espelho ia de um lado a outro sobre a pia, havia um pequeno armário cheio de toalhas brancas e pretas, papel higiênico, pastas, escovas fechadas, enfim, quem aparecesse teria como passar bem a noite.

Não poderia negar, estava impressionado. Virou para falar com seu anfitrião, mas estava sozinho. Saiu do quarto fechando a porta e encontrou Harry sentado na sala olhando para a TV enorme que estava desligada.

- Potter? – ele agia de forma estranha, Granger o havia avisado, mas não deixava de ser desconcertante.

- Sim? – Harry olhou para ele sério, como se estivesse decidindo se aquilo era uma boa ideia, o que fez com que risse.

- Esta com fome?

- Uhm, acho que sim... – se surpreendeu pela pergunta, achava que ele já começaria a ser inconveniente na primeira oportunidade.

- Gosta de pizza? Pensei em pedir uma.

- Claro! – surpresa estava estampada em sua cara – do lado do telefone tem algumas que entregam nessa região.

Com calma Draco se dirigiu ao telefone e começou a escolher. Pegou uma que tinha uma boa cara e virou para o moreno.

- Algum sabor em especial?

- Mozzarella? – Por que ele tinha que andar como um felino e ficar ali parado parecendo um Adônis?

Draco sorriu e virou novamente para o telefone discando para pedir a pizza sem deixar de notar os olhos do moreno nele.

- Bom, daqui a pouco eles entregam – falou – tudo bem se eu for tomar um banho enquanto esperamos? As reformas começaram hoje cedo e não consegui tomar um em casa.

- Claro, fique a vontade. – Harry respondeu rápido, observando o loiro ir para o quarto.

Somente quando a porta fechou que conseguiu relaxar.

"O que estou fazendo?" – passou a mão pelos cabelos e só então notou que estiveram soltos o tempo todo – "Porque ele me incomoda tanto? O que tem nele que não consigo tirar os olhos?"

Jogou a cabeça para trás e ficou ali em silêncio, escutou a porta do quarto de hospedes abrir e virou a cabeça apenas para se deparar com Malfoy molhado, com uma tolha enrolada na cintura olhando-o.

Levantou no susto e ficou encarando o loiro que sorriu de lado.

- Potter, esqueci o shampoo, pode me emprestar hoje? Compro um quando voltar do hospital.

- Cla.. Claro – gaguejou. Começou a se dirigir para seu quarto e teve que passar quase tocando o loiro que não lhe deu licença. Logo voltou com o shampoo e condicionador na mão e entregou para o rapaz praticamente pelado na sua frente sem manter contato visual. – Aqui.

- Obrigada Potter, sempre cavalheiro – e surpreendendo Harry, Draco lhe deu um beijo no rosto, entrou no quarto e fechou a porta.

Ficou ali parado com os olhos arregalados, ainda sentindo o rosto quente onde fora beijado, olhando fixamente para a porta durante um longo tempo até que escutou o interfone. Estava indo atender quando a porta do quarto de hospedes voltou a abrir e andou mais rápido para atender a chamada.

Informou que já estava descendo e desligou o interfone, então sentiu uma mão em seu braço.

- Eu busco.

Ele estava maravilhoso. Os cabelos ainda molhados caiam delicadamente em seu rosto, usava uma blusa cinza escuro que realçava seus olhos e sua pele branca, uma calça jeans escura e tênis.

Não conseguiu articular uma resposta e apenas observou o outro rapaz sair pela porta.

Encostou a testa na parede suspirando.

- Isso não foi uma boa ideia.

Logo o loiro estava de volta e comeram em silêncio olhando TV. Como Draco achava, a mesa não era muito utilizada, mas isso realmente não importava muito. Olhou no relógio, logo teria que sair, estava de plantão naquela noite.

Levantou juntando a bagunça para levar para a cozinha quando sentiu os dedos de Harry em sem pulso.

- Deixa que eu levo, você que trouxe.

E ficou observando o moreno levar a louça para a cozinha e escutou enquanto ele lavava. Seu pulso estava formigando onde Harry o havia tocado e respirou fundo. Ele era tão intenso em tudo que fazia que talvez passar um tempo ali fosse muito mais do que interessante.

Foi para o quarto pegar suas coisas. Enquanto ia para a sala com uma mochila preta nas costas, mexia no celular anotando os itens que precisava adquirir quando voltasse. Não reparou que era observado e começou a cantarolar baixo escrevendo no celular. Então olhou para cima e viu Harry apoiado na porta da cozinha o observando.

- Vai sair? – perguntou, e se arrependeu logo em seguida. O que ele tem a haver se ele vai sair ou não?

- Tenho plantão hoje. 48h, então nos vemos terça. – Draco respondeu sério, colocando o celular no bolso.

Harry estava acostumado com esses horários, Hermione fazia plantões também, mas sempre reclamara com a amiga que era um período muito longo. Ela sempre sorria e falava que as pessoas não param de precisar só porque ela quer descansar. Mas no final sempre prometia que não abusaria.

- Precisa de algo?

- Não. – pegou suas chaves que havia deixado ao lado do telefone e virou para a porta sem se despedir. Já estava saindo quando escutou o moreno falar.

- Bom trabalho. E tenta não exagerar, pode fazer mal.

Olhou surpreso, mas o outro já havia voltado para a cozinha. Saiu e enquanto descia para a garagem se perguntava o que estava acontecendo com ele.

* * *

**N/A:**Prontinho, mais um. Não esqueçam de deixar um review para falar o que estão achando, ok?

** luanynha mara:** Obrigada! Fico contente que esteja curtindo. Também adoro Drarry *-* espero que goste do novo cap.


	5. Cap 5 – Conhecendo

**Voltando a Viver**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Cap 5 – Conhecendo**

Nas semanas seguintes, tiveram uma convivência tranquila, sempre que voltava dos plantões no hospital Harry estava em casa. Chegava bem cansado, normalmente só tomava um banho e dormia por pelo menos 12h. Começaram a se conhecer aos poucos. Gostava de chegar em casa e ter alguém esperando por ele. O quarto estava sempre limpo e arrumado, mesmo que quando saísse não o deixasse assim e gostava desse cuidado. Fazia tempo que não cuidavam assim dele.

Aos pouco o que era uma convivência forçada passou a ser gostosa e esperada. Já não dormia assim que chegava em casa dos plantões para passar algum tempo conversando com Harry. Aprendera muito sobre o mesmo, principalmente sobre a empresa, sobre a morte dos pais em um acidente de carro quando era pequeno, crescer com o padrinho e seu namorado.

Assim como para Harry foi interessante conhecer mais o loiro, saber que ele era filho único como ele, mas sozinho, não tinha muitos amigos, mas era bem mimado pelos pais. O carro fora um presente da mãe, a faculdade tinha sido decidida com o pai. Sempre tivera a presença dos dois, mas seu primeiro amigo de verdade havia sido Hermione. A única pessoa que havia insistido em uma amizade.

Quando Draco falou isso fazia uma cara azeda e Harry havia rido muito. Gostava das caras e bocas que o outro vivia fazendo, achava engraçado quando agia friamente, pois logo conseguia quebrar isso e o loiro lhe lançava um sorriso. Seus sorrisos eram bonitos.

Nas em que ambos estavam em casa compravam comida fora e assistiam filmes, ou apenas ficavam conversando. Um dia Harry resolveu surpreender Draco. Comprou o que precisava, chegou em casa mais cedo, e preparou o jantar.

Era um bom cozinheiro, pelo menos ninguém tinha reclamado ainda. Então fez um bife ao molho branco, com arroz a grega, preparou uma salada rápida e comprou vários sabores de sorvete, coberturas e balas para sobremesa. Faltava pouco para o loiro chegar, então abriu uma garrafa de vinho tinto suave e deixou respirar.

Cinco minutos depois Draco entrava pela porta, cansado, então sentiu o cheiro e olhou para o sofá e estava vazio, então olhou para a mesa. Harry havia arrumado dois lugares, o cheiro estava muito bom, olhou para a porta da cozinha e lá estava o moreno sorrindo e esperando por ele. Sentiu seu coração bater mais rápido, ele havia feito tudo aquilo para ele?

Sorriu e andou até a mesa.

- Você fez a janta?

- Isso mesmo, e se não gostar é melhor não falar – ele riu e Draco o acompanhou.

- Vou me lavar rápido e já volto.

Ao entrar no quarto encostou as costas na parede respirando fundo. O que estava acontecendo, o que era esse sentimento?

Na sala Harry estava com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Estava na cara que o havia surpreendido, gostava de ver aquela pele clara ruborizada, então se esforçava para fazer coisas novas. Hermione pediu que fossem jantar na casa dela no próximo dia, então era melhor fazer a janta antes, a comida da amiga era realmente boa.

Olhou para o corredor quando escutou um barulho e deu de cara com Draco lhe observando. Sorriu para ele e indicou a cadeira. Ficou observando enquanto ele sentava e olhava a comida impressionado. Tinha um cheiro muito gostoso. Cortou um pedaço e colocou na boca e o olhou surpreso.

- Harry, está uma delícia!

O sorriso que o moreno lhe deu fez com que qualquer coisa valesse a pena. Como era possível gostar tanto de alguém em tão pouco tempo?

Jantaram conversando, Draco contou como fora seu dia, e Harry falou sobre a empresa. Falou sobre como Rony havia criado caso porque a cor do fundo do site era diferente da cor que ele queria. Ao fim da janta, Harry avisou que tinha outra surpresa. Draco sorriu de lado.

- Vou te ajudar a tirar a mesa, não sou exatamente um poço de paciência. – E sorriu quando Harry riu.

Tiraram a mesa rapidamente, então Harry trouxe um prato fundo grande, os vários sabores de sorvetes, as coberturas e as balas e colocou na mesa.

- Ok, funciona assim Malfoy. Vamos colocar todos os sabores aqui dentro, todas as coberturas e as balas e vamos assistir um filme comendo isso. Que acha?

- Potter, isso não fica estranho não?

De repente Harry ficou sério e o encarou.

- Gosto mais quando me chama de Harry...

Draco ruborizou e sorriu.

- Então você precisa me chamar de Draco.

- Feito! – ele sorriu entregando uma colher para o loiro – Então comece a encher esse prato Draco.

Harry sentia como se tudo estivesse bem, era ótimo ter alguém com quem compartilhar as coisas, fazer brincadeiras e agradar. Era bom ter um amigo. Então uma vozinha em sua cabeça começou a falar que amigos não deveriam se sentir certas coisas, que era algo mais, mas forçosamente ignorou e jogou essa vozinha para bem longe. E foi comer na frente da TV com o Draco.

Nenhum dos dois reclamou que era um pote só, que tiveram que sentar muito perto um do outro para comerem do bote, nem mesmo que as mãos viviam se esbarrando durante o filme. Estava tudo perfeito.

No final daquela noite, quando já estava em seu quarto, Harry desejou que o loiro não precisasse ir embora.

* * *

Resolveram ir juntos para a casa dos amigos, seria bobagem ir cada um no seu carro. Como Draco notou que Harry não parava de babar no seu Porsche, ofereceu para o moreno ir dirigindo. Harry abriu o mais sorriso e entrou no carro. Pararam em uma floricultura no caminho e compraram um buque de lírios para Hermione. Harry comentou que era sua flor favorita, pois lembrava sua mãe. E Draco lhe deu um sorriso terno.

Chegaram e Hermione já os estava esperando. Pediu que entrassem e foi colocar as flores na água.

- Ora Harry, porque decidiu trazer flores hoje?

- Draco falou que não se deve ir na casa das pessoas quando se é convidado para jantar sem levar nada.

- Hum... – olhou para o amigo e notou que Harry estava diferente. Ron havia lhe falado que parecia que o amigo estava mais leve, feliz, fazia brincadeiras, prestava atenção nas conversas, e não só fingia. Até mesmo havia reclamado do cabelo e falado que estava pensando em cortar. Achou muito interessante que estivesse se referindo ao loiro como "Draco", já que antes era "Doninha" ou Malfoy. Mas não falou nada.

- Gostou?

- São lindas Harry, obrigada! RON! – gritou chamando o noivo – os meninos já chegaram.

- Então Granger, como foi o plantão?

- Cansativo, mas não aconteceu nada demais. – ela sorriu para o loiro – e como é estar morando na casa do Harry?

- Ah, tranquilo. Harry é muito divertido. – não passou despercebido para a morena que Draco havia chamado de "Harry" e que havia carinho em sua voz, mesmo que ele tivesse mudado o tom depois.

Durante o jantar tanto Rony quanto Hermione repararam na intimidade que havia entre os dois rapazes. Nas brincadeiras, nos toques ocasionais. Foi um dos melhores jantares que já tiveram, desde o acidente. Não poderiam estar mais felizes que tivesse dado tão certo aproximar esses dois. Ambos precisavam. Não via Draco rindo assim desde que perdera os pais. Ficou imaginando se Harry já sabia disso.

No final da noite quando foram embora, Harry foi dirigindo, Draco bebera um pouco, e os dois acharam mais seguro já que ele não havia bebido. Foram em silêncio para casa, mas era aquele tipo silêncio cheio de significado. Subindo no elevador do prédio ficaram próximos, os ombros se tocando.

Ao entrarem no apartamento nenhum dos dois queria terminar a noite. Harry ficou parado na porta do seu quarto olhando Draco, que estava parado na porta do quarto de hospedes, os olhos cinza brilhando parecendo prata.

- Boa noite Harry...

- Boa noite Draco...

Ainda ficaram se olhando alguns segundos antes de Draco interromper e fechar a porta. Harry suspirou e fechou a sua também.

* * *

**N/A:** Vou colocar dois caps hoje que já foram corrigidos. Espero que gostem da continuação. Deixem review ok?

**Keicy M.E:** Obrigada! Fico feliz pelos comentários, e que bom que está gostado.

**leh malfoy:** Fiquei muito contente pelos elogios, obrigada mesmo! E Draco e Harry são lindos juntos né, meu casal favorito. Não vou demorar! ^-^

**Patronus Moonstone:** Que bom que está gostando. Obrigada.


	6. Cap 6 – Verdades

**Voltando a Viver**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Cap 6 – Verdades**

Já fazia quase três meses que estavam morando juntos, nessa necessidade em estar junto, mas ninguém falando sobre isso, quando Draco tirou alguns dias de folga. Queria continuar a conversa que teve havia uma semana com o moreno e que, desde então, estava sendo evitada. Tinha sido um dia muito ruim. Harry chegou em casa bêbado, no meio da noite. Draco escutara alguém chorando e o encontrou agarrado a foto de Ginevra sentado no sofá da sala.

_- Potter? – perguntou baixo. Nunca tinha visto o moreno agir desse jeito. Quando se aproximara sentiu o cheiro da bebida._

_Foi pra cozinha pegar um pouco d'água e um pedaço de bolo, açúcar lhe faria bem. Voltou em silêncio, sentou ao seu lado e largou o prato e copo na sua frente. Harry não falou nada nem deu indicações de que pegaria qualquer um dos dois._

_- Sabe... – ele começou a falar – faz seis anos hoje desde que Ginny morreu. Nós íamos nos casar. Planejávamos ter pelo menos três filhos. Sabe como é... Ela vem de uma família grande e queria continuar e eu faria qualquer coisa por ela. – Ele falou soltando um sorriso triste – Ainda sinto o sangue dela escorrendo nos meus braços enquanto ela falava. Na época eu não sabia, mas da maneira dela, Ginny estava se despedindo. – Então ele soltou um soluço, mas não foi interrompido – Eu me senti impotente, a vida dela estava escorrendo entre os meus dedos e não tinha nada que eu pudesse fazer, eu só a abraçava e ficava olhando aqueles olhos castanhos brilhosos que eu conhecia tão bem irem perdendo a vida aos poucos._

_Ele parou de falar e só continuou a chorar abraçado à foto. Finalmente Draco entendia o que Hermione lhe falava tanto. Harry estava preso naquele dia ainda, ele estava preso no acidente, e desde então parara de viver, e ficava revivendo aquela dor._

_Com muita calma para não assustar o moreno, Draco passou o braço em volta de seus ombros para lhe dar apoio e aos poucos Harry se deixou consolar, chorando mais._

_- Foi minha culpa... – Ele falou baixinho, quando os soluços diminuíram – Se eu não tivesse distraído a Ginny talvez ela ainda estivesse aqui... Foi minha culpa._

_Aos poucos a bebedeira e a dor fizeram com que Harry adormecesse nos braços de Draco e acabaram os dois dormindo juntos na sala._

Quando acordara e se vira abraçado a Draco, Harry chegou a sorrir, então se lembrou de tudo que havia falado para o loiro e ficou rígido. Levantou e desde então estava evitando entrar em conversa sobre o que aconteceu.

Sentou no sofá e ficou esperando. Já era muito tarde quando Harry apareceu em casa.

- Potter, acho que precisamos ter uma conversa. Aquele dia...

- Não sei do que esta falando Malfoy. Agora se me da licença eu tive um dia muito complicado e quero tomar um banho e dormir.

Sem esperar resposta, Harry começou a se dirigir para seu quarto e foi interrompido pela voz do loiro.

- Tudo bem, eu espero. Mas acho que você precisa conversar.

Harry estava chateado, um de seus empregados fizera besteira em um trabalho, teve briga no trabalho e ele e Ron precisaram se meter, levara um soco e naquele momento toda raiva que estava sentindo saiu, mesmo que tenha sido contra a pessoa errada.

- QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É PRA VIR SE INTROMETER NA MINHA VIDA MALFOY? FIQUE FORA DO MEU CAMINHO!

Gritava, não estava nem um pouco preocupado se alguém iria lhe escutar, estava cansado, confuso e não tinha que dar satisfações pra ninguém.

- NÃO PODE CONTINUAR VIVENDO ASSIM – gritou Draco de volta – ISSO NÃO É VIDA!

- Você não sabe como é, ok? Não sabe o que é ver a pessoa que você ama morrendo nos seus braços sem poder fazer nada, então não vem me dar sermão sobre como eu devo viver a minha vida ou o que eu devo fazer ou não.

Então Draco o olhou com raiva e Harry ficou confuso, ele nunca lhe olhou assim antes.

- Não sei? Você não sabe nada da minha vida Potter, então não vem me dizer o que eu sei ou não sei. Você está sentindo dor e se culpando por algo que não teve nada a ver com você, foi um acidente, não tinha como prever o que iria acontecer ou deixar de acontecer. Você não pode viver se culpando por algo que estava fora do seu controle.

- É FÁCIL FALAR QUANDO NÃO É COM VOCÊ! – berrou

- Fácil? – a raiva borbulhava dentro de Draco – E por acaso você me conhece, Potter?

- Eu..

- Ah não! CALE A BOCA! – falou ameaçadoramente – Acha que pode falar o que quiser e ninguém vai falar nada? Então escolheu a pessoa errada para brigar.

Um brilho gelado que ainda não tinha visto nos olhos do loiro apareceu e fez com que Harry ficasse em silêncio.

- Eu vi minha mãe morrer aos poucos por causa do câncer, eu a vi sentindo dor e não pude fazer nada sobre isso. Ela definhou na minha frente Potter, eu vi minha mãe morrendo e sofrendo todos os dias. Até que ela não aguentou mais e pediu que a deixássemos morrer. Você sabe o que é isso Potter? Você ter que deixar a sua própria mãe morrer porque você simplesmente não aguenta mais? Você se sentir um fraco porque prefere que ela morra logo a continuar assistindo sua mãe sofrer dia após dia?

Uma lágrima escorreu na tez clara, mas Draco não tinha terminado.

- Então você vê seu pai morrendo junto, porque ele também não aguenta mais, e sabe que na hora que um se for o outro vai junto? E não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Meu pai era um homem forte, Potter. Era o tipo de homem que faria qualquer coisa pela família, e eu vi aquele homem quebrar. Você sabe o que é isso? Perdi minha mãe e meu pai no mesmo dia. Eu estava segurando a mão de minha mãe no momento que ela morreu. Meu pai saiu do quarto e antes que eu pudesse fazer algo escutei uma arma. Meu pai se matou no quarto ao lado. Você consegue imaginar o que é isso?

Harry estava de olhos arregalados olhando o loiro parado na sua frente.

- Você é um fraco Potter, eu achava que tinha algo que valia a pena em você, mas o que quer que seja que existia aí, morreu a muito tempo.

Sem falar mais nada, Draco levantou, e entrou no seu quarto. Harry foi pro seu e chorou. Algumas horas depois, já tinha tomado banho e resolveu pedir desculpas para o loiro, quando foi procurar, ele já havia ido embora. Ao lado do telefone estava a chave da casa e o crachá do carro.

Naquele momento, Harry sentiu que tinha quebrado algo que poderia ser muito importante para ele.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, mais um hoje. Foi um pouco difícil esses dois caps, pois eles eram um só.

Minha beta me puxou a orelha falando que faltava coisa. Achei melhor separar e aumentar um pouco falando um pouco mais do que eu tinha na cabeça. Ela fala que eu esqueço de colocar no papel o que eu penso rsrs, efim, espero que tenha ficado claro. Beta gostou hehe.

Não se preocupem, não vou demorar com os próximos.


	7. Cap 7 – Sozinho

**Voltando a Viver**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Cap 7 – Sozinho**

Fazia exatamente 10 dias desde que Draco fora embora. A casa parecia tão vazia e sem vida que Harry não queria voltar lá, então começou a passar as noites no escritório. Até que um dia, quando resolveu ir mais cedo para o trabalho, Ron o pegou dormindo no sofá de sua sala e resolveu que era hora de sentarem para conversar.

- Vamos Harry, o que esta acontecendo?

- Ele foi embora Ron. – respondeu simplesmente.

- Eu sei, mas se isso te incomoda tanto, porque não foi atrás dele?

- Sinceramente? Porque o que ele disse é verdade... Eu sou um fraco Ron. Eu escolhi me esconder, parar de tentar, de viver. – jogou a cabeça para trás e ficou olhando para o teto – até o dia em que ele apareceu. Acho que tive tantos problemas com ele logo de cara porque senti que ele era diferente, porque senti que ele ia fazer minha vida mudar. E não sabia se estava pronto pra isso.

- E agora?

- Agora eu só queria que ele voltasse.

- Harry, você pode dar o que ele quer?

Baixou a cabeça e olhou firme dentro dos olhos azuis do amigo e com toda certeza do seu coração ele respondeu.

- Sim.

* * *

Não adiantaria nada ele simplesmente aparecer na frente do Malfoy e pedir que voltasse, depois da conversa com Ron entendeu que teria que provar que as coisas poderiam ser diferentes. A começar por sua casa.

Harry entrou em casa e notou que não tinha nada ali que dissesse "lar". Primeiro colocou uma estante com seus livros favoritos, que finalmente saíram da caixa que ficava debaixo de sua cama. Colocou as fotos dos seus pais, do seu padrinho, de Lupin, dele com os pais antes do acidente, dele com Sirius e Lupin, dele com Ginny, Ron, Hermione. Encheu a casa de recordações, de momentos felizes. Colocou seu vídeo-game e todos os jogos na sala, fazia tempo desde a última vez que jogara. Colocou o livro de receitas que a Sra. Weasley lhe deu na cozinha. Vários itens pessoais, até mesmo o quadro com o quebra cabeças que montou com Ginny quando começaram a sair juntos.

Podia parecer pouco, mas a casa agora tinha outro ar. Realmente era bem melhor voltar para um lugar que transmitia carinho.

O casamento estava marcado para o final do mês. Achou que como Ron e Hermione adiaram tanto antes, queriam terminar logo com isso. Harry havia passado três dias na casa nova com o casal ajudando a colocar tudo em ordem. Preferia se ocupar para não ficar pensando muito no que _poderia_ ou _deveria_ ser.

Três dias antes do casamento Harry entrou no quarto de hospedes. Estava da mesma maneira que Draco deixara. Ainda podia sentir seu cheiro na cama, era um cheiro gostoso de baunilha. Seu shampoo tinha ficado, seu perfume, todos com essência de baunilha. Era um cheiro tão gostoso quando misturado com sua pele.

Dormiu naquele quarto sentindo o cheiro de Draco.

* * *

No dia seguinte Harry tinha uma última coisa a fazer antes de ir encontrar Draco e conversar. Olhou-se no espelho, usava seu cabelo comprido a pedido de Ginny, ela gostava, apesar de Harry achar que ficava um pouco estranho, já que seu cabelo sempre apontava em todas as direções não importava o quanto tentasse arrumar. Era um dos motivos que mantinha ele sempre preso.

Olhou para a foto de Ginny no seu criado-mudo e suspirou.

- Sinto saudades Ginny. – sorriu para a foto – estou indo atrás da minha felicidade.

E sem se sentir culpado pela primeira vez, virou as costas e saiu de casa.

* * *

**N/A:** Curtinha, eu sei.. mas era necessário. Espero que gostem! E obrigada pelas reviews! *-*

**Patronus Moonstone:** Ohh era necessário T-T

**Kimberly Anne Potter:** Obrigada pelos elogios, adorei seus comentários e fico feliz que esteja gostando.

**Malfoy-Nina:** Com certeza o Harry mereceu. Acha que ficar com o Draco é assim fácil? Não não.. precisa de mais. Obrigada pelo comentários e elogios.


	8. Cap 8 – Casamento

**Voltando a Viver**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Cap 8 – Casamento**

Ron tremia. Andava de um lado para o outro, não conseguia respirar e transpirava.

- Calma Ron, agora é só o passo final. Vocês já vivem juntos como marido e mulher, vocês só vão oficializar.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Mas e se alguma coisa der errado, e se ela pensar melhor e não aparecer? – estava desesperado.

- Sinceramente Ron, se esse fosse o caso ela já teria feito isso há muito tempo.

- Verdade, verdade... Espera, o que?

Harry riu.

- Preciso ver uma coisa, vai ficar bem por cinco minutos?

Ron não respondeu, apenas continuou a andar de um lado para o outro. Harry duvidava até que ele o tivesse escutado. Sorriu e saiu da sala onde o noivo esperava antes Hermione entrar na igreja.

Harry olhou em volta procurando a pessoa que lhe fazia falta. Hermione disse que ele iria. Precisava voltar logo ou Ron teria uma sincope quando viu, próximo a porta, um loiro com cara de enfado.

Respirou fundo algumas muitas vezes e foi até ele.

Draco não queria admitir, mas estava procurado Potter. Já havia dado duas voltas, mas não viu o moreno de cabelos longos. Estava irritado e cansado, queria ir pra casa. E se irritou mais ainda por imaginar a casa do "testa rachada" quando pensou em "casa".

Cansou de olhar para aquele monte de gente, e se virou procurando Hermione. Era melhor que ela aparecesse logo para que ele pudesse ir embora. Então seu corpo inteiro se arrepiou quando escutou aquele sussurro em sua orelha.

- Oi Draco...

Virou rápido apenas para dar de cara com o moreno que estava lhe tirando o sono. Notou que Harry cortara o cabelo. Estava bem curto mas continuava bagunçado, mas era seu normal. Ele ficava lindo de cabelo curto, combinava muito mais com aquele porte e com seu rosto. Conseguiu se recuperar rapidamente, o olhou e sorriu com escárnio.

- Potter.

- Podemos conversar Draco?

- Você tem um bom senso de momento, Potter, no meio de um casamento você quer conversar?

- Não. Depois... Na festa. Ou se preferir depois da festa. Só preciso falar com você.

- Que seja Potter, agora sai da frente, a noiva esta chegando.

Draco entrou na igreja indo sentar e Harry foi buscar o noivo.

* * *

- Hermione você estava tão linda! Ah minha querida, achei que esse dia não fosse chegar, mas estou tão feliz! – e secou outra vez as lágrimas – Vocês vão ser muito felizes juntos, tenho certeza. Quero muito conhecer a nova casa, não se esqueça de me convidar.

- Lógico Molly! Obrigada por tudo. – respondeu com carinho. Adorava a sogra.

- Hermione! Parabéns, você estava perfeita! – Sirius abraçou a moça com carinho – Ainda bem que conseguimos chegar a tempo, não teria me perdoado se não tivesse comparecido ao seu casamento.

- Eu também Hermione, desejo muitas felicidades!

- Obrigada Sirius, Remus, estou muito feliz que puderam vir. Foi muito importante ter vocês aqui hoje. – sorriu abraçando os dois.

- E os gêmeos continuam sabendo fazer uma grande festa, não é mesmo?

- E a desaparecerem também. – Ron chegou e abraçou os dois – obrigado por virem!

- Não perderíamos! – Sirius respondeu passando a mão na cintura de Remus – E como está meu afilhado? Notei que ele finalmente cortou aquele cabelo. Mas não tive a chance de falar com ele ainda.

- Acho que agora ele vai ficar bem. Logo ele aparece. – Ron disse sorrindo para Hermione – Vamos dançar minha linha e maravilhosa esposa?

Os olhos de Hermione brilharam enquanto era guiada para a pista de dança.

- Você sabe o que ela quis dizer Rem?

- Acho que faço uma ideia. – Sorriu para o namorado – Vamos dançar Sirius?

- Lógico! Não é sempre que você esta a fim. – E abraçando o namorado Sirius levou Remus para a pista de dança lhe roubando um beijo enquanto dançavam.

* * *

- O que você queria Potter?

- Queria falar que você estava certo.

- Isso não é novidade. Mas sobre o que exatamente eu estou certo dessa vez?

Harry rolou os olhos e apontou para rua. Não dava para conversar com aquele barulho todo. Foram em silêncio até o pátio e ficaram se olhando.

- Então... Não tenho a noite inteira Potter.

- Ok. – respirou fundo – você estava certo sobre eu ter desistido, ter parado de tentar, de viver. Era muito mais fácil me culpar do que continuar em frente. E para ser sincero eu não tenho certeza de que eu queria seguir em frente.

- Se foi pra isso que... – foi interrompido por Harry que continuou.

- Eu não queria mesmo Draco – olhou dentro de seus olhos – até que você apareceu na minha vida.

Draco estava surpreso... Olhou fundo nos olhos verdes que vinham lhe perseguindo nesses últimos dias e acabavam com seu bom humor. Tudo porque ele era muito cabeça dura e, agora aqui estava esse mesmo cabeça dura falando que queria mudar por ele.

- Não foi fácil pensar em tudo que você falou quando foi embora naquele dia, mas eu prefiro tentar do que não te ter mais perto de mim. – continuou se aproximando mais – Não te ver todo dia, não falar com você, não rir, não sentir seu cheiro, não ouvir sua voz, não quero passar por isso de novo.

Respirou fundo e pegou de leve alguns fios de cabelo do loiro.

- Sabia que seriam sedosos...

Então desceu os dedos por sua pele.

- Sabia que seria macia...

Tocou de leve em seus lábios.

- Imagino...

E antes que perdesse a coragem inclinou a cabeça e encostou seus lábios nos de um loiro muito surpreso. Antes que ele tivesse qualquer chance de tomar uma atitude Harry se afastou e tocando nos próprios lábios sussurrou.

- Baunilha...

Seu rosto estava vermelho e seus olhos verdes brilhavam olhando o objeto da sua loucura nesses últimos dias.

- Eu mudei tudo por você Draco... Agora você tem que decidir o que quer.

Pegou a mão do rapaz, largou algo, virou as costas e voltou para a festa.

Draco levou a mão aos lábios, ainda estavam quentes. Olhou para sua mão e lá estavam a chave e o crachá que havia deixado para trás. Ficou parado na mesma posição durante um longo tempo até tomar uma decisão e ir embora.

* * *

**N/A:** Adorei escrever esse... o próximo é o último capítulo da fic. Fiquem de olho! Deixem reviews!


	9. Cap 9 – Vivendo

**Voltando a Viver**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Cap 9 – Vivendo**

- Draco, não vai sair desse banho? Já faz uma hora que esta aí dentro.

Harry reclamou gritando na porta do banheiro. Por que o loiro tinha que tomar banhos que durava uma vida toda? Que exagero, não tinha necessidade.

Voltou a sentar na sala esperando e começou a olhar em volta.

Já moravam juntos há três anos. Desde aquele dia.

_Durante o restante da noite procurou Draco, até que Hermione lhe falou que ele havia ido embora. Sabia que ela estava preocupada, mas havia aprendido uma lição importante com o loiro. Mesmo que ele não quisesse o que ofereceu, não ia ficar mal de novo._

_Permaneceu na festa até Hermione e Ron saírem em lua de mel. Depois ficou perto de seu padrinho um tempo. Sirius havia lhe falado que continuariam a viagem deles na manhã seguinte, então aproveitou esse tempo com seus "pais" adotivos. Sentia falta deles. De quando era tudo mais fácil, quando ele podia voltar pra casa, deitar a cabeça na perna de Sirius enquanto Remus lhe fazia um chocolate quente. Era muito bom ter eles em volta de novo._

_Quando Sirius veio se despedir Harry ficou mais tempo que necessário abraçado no padrinho, aquele perfume almiscarado que já tinha relacionado a ele lhe trouxe mais saudade ainda. Então Remus notando que estava precisando, veio e se juntou ao abraço. Aquilo era família para Harry._

_Ficaram juntos mais um tempo até que Harry se afastou e sorriu envergonhado._

_- Eu sei, sou irresistível. Impossível não sentir minha falta. – Sirius estufou o peito._

_Viu Remus rolar os olhos, mas dirigir um sorriso carinhoso para o companheiro. Então se virou para ele._

_- Está tudo bem Harry? Quer que adiemos a viagem por mais uns dias?_

_Apenas balançou a cabeça. Já haviam adiado muito tempo por ele._

_- Não Remus, está tudo bem. Só estava com saudade..._

_Remus lhe deu outro abraço._

_- Estamos aqui pra qualquer coisa Harry, sabe que é só ligar e estaremos aqui._

_O moreno sorriu agradecendo e os observou indo embora._

_Respirou fundo e se despediu dos Weasley e de alguns amigos em comum que estavam lá. Chamou um taxi, como sabia que ia beber não fora de carro e, enquanto ia pra casa olhava para a rua tranquila. Gostava da noite e do silêncio que vinha com ela._

_Chegou em casa cansado, queria apenas se jogar na cama e dormir._

_Ao abrir a porta viu Draco parado no meio da sala esperando-o._

_- Draco.._ _?_

_O loiro estava sério e foi até ele._

_- Sabe, - começou pensando bem nas palavras – já tinha decido. Não voltaria mais aqui, finalizaria a venda da casa e iria procurar um lugar que me fizesse bem._

_Harry olhava-o com a respiração suspensa. Ele iria embora?_

_- Mas, veja, – abriu um leve sorriso – hoje aconteceu algo inesperado. No momento em que te conheci eu me senti atraído, você inteiro é uma tentação._

_Abriu um sorriso com aquela revelação e voltou a respirar, mas continuou em silêncio, sabia que ele não tinha terminado._

_- Sempre soube que você era hetero, então apesar de provocar, não esperava nada. Até que começamos a nos conhecer melhor... – suspirou e sentou no sofá._

_Não tinha reparado que estavam em pé e sentou-se de frente pro loiro._

_- Não esperava gostar tanto de te ter por perto, de saber que estaria me esperando depois de um plantão no hospital, de ser tratado com carinho e respeito, de ser paparicado com jantares, sorvetes e filmes... – riu ficando vermelho._

_Ele ficava tão lindo quando estava envergonhado._

_- Mas ainda assim, eu me convencia de que estava apenas me tratando como um bom amigo. – olhou firme nos olhos de Harry – Até aquele dia._

_Harry respirou fundo e antes que Draco voltasse a falar resolveu expor o que sentia também._

_- Eu sinto muito por aquele dia Draco, ainda me sentia muito mal por tudo. Nunca vou deixar de amar Ginny, ela foi meu primeiro amor e sempre achei que seria o único. Não sabia como agir depois que a perdi. – olhou para o loiro – Até que você me jogou na cara o quão covarde eu estava sendo._

_Suspirou e se encostou no sofá, sem parar de olhar dentro daqueles olhos cinzas que aprendera a gostar tanto._

_- Fiquei irritado porque sabia que estava certo. Foi mais fácil me esconder do mundo e viver sem ter que lidar com nada, apenas o que eu já conhecia e ainda assim até disso eu acabei me afastando. Até que um anjo entrou na minha vida._

_Sorriu para Draco que estava surpreso._

_- Desde o momento que te conheci você entrou na minha pele. Me senti inquieto, irritado e para ser sincero, tinha medo do que isso poderia significar. Quando Hermione pediu que te deixasse ficar aqui por um tempo eu não aceitei na hora e no final acabei falando sim mais pelo Ron que parecia que ia morrer com a idéia de ter você na casa dele. E você veio. Não vou dizer que foi fácil, mas com o tempo a sua companhia começou a ser necessária. Queria fazer coisas pra te ver sorrindo, queria te paparicar, apesar de me convencer de que era apenas uma boa amizade. Até que você foi embora._

_Apertou as mãos respirando fundo. Agradeceu que Draco estava em silêncio escutando. Era mais fácil falar assim._

_- Eu não gostei quando fiquei sozinho. Você me fez tanta falta que eu já não queria mais voltar pra casa. – sorriu triste com a lembrança – Comecei a dormir no escritório até o dia que Ron me pegou lá. Naquele dia ele me disse que Hermione já havia falado com ele sobre tentar fazer você ficar aqui em casa durante a reforma. No começo ele não gostou muito da ideia, teve uma discussão com Hermione sobre isso, mas acabou aceitando. Então ele me falou algo que me surpreendeu, – riu se lembrando da cara do amigo – ele me disse que desde que você entrou na minha vida Draco... – levantou se ajoelhando em frente ao loiro que parecia sem palavras – Eu voltei a viver._

_Segurou as mãos do loiro como se fossem preciosas demais e acariciou-as._

_Saying 'I Love you'_

_(Dizer "eu te amo")_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_(Não são as palavras que quero ouvir de você)_

_It's not that I want you not to say_

_(Não é que eu não queira que você diga)_

_But if you only know_

_(Mas se você apenas soubesse)_

_How easy it would be to show me how you feel_

_(Como seria fácil mostrar-me como você se sente)_

_- Me descobri apaixonado.. – falou olhando nos olhos de Draco – Já sentia tanta sua falta que foi apenas como acordar. Não fiquei preocupado com mais nada, apenas em lhe ter de volta._

_More than words_

_(Mais do que palavras)_

_Is all you have to do to make it real_

_(É tudo o que você tem que fazer para tornar isso real)_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_(Então você não precisaria dizer)_

_That you love me 'cause I'd already know_

_(Que você me ama porque eu já saberia)_

_- Então resolvi que precisa tomar uma atitude. Você não acreditaria se eu apenas falasse que ia mudar. Eu precisava mostrar que eu mudaria por você._

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?_

_(O que você faria se meu coração se partisse em dois?)_

_More than words to show you feel_

_(Mais do que palavras para mostrar que você sente)_

_That your love for me is real_

_(Que o seu amor por mim é real)_

_What would you say if I took those words away?_

_(O que você diria se eu jogasse aquelas palavras fora?)_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_(Então você não poderia renovar as coisas)_

_Just by saying 'I love you'_

_(Apenas dizendo "eu te amo")_

_- Então comecei com a casa. Sei que não fiz nenhuma tentativa de transformar esse lugar em uma casa, um lar, mas queria que entrasse aqui e visse um lugar que gostaria de ficar e não ir mais embora._

_Now that I've tried to_

_(Agora que tentei)_

_Talk to you and make you understand_

_(Falar com você e fazer você entender)_

_All you have to do is_

_(Tudo o que você tem que fazer é)_

_Close your eyes and just reach out your hands_

_(Fechar seus olhos e só estender suas mãos)_

_And touch me, hold me close_

_(E me tocar, me abraçar apertado)_

_Don't ever let me go_

_(Não me deixa nunca ir embora)_

_More than words_

_(Mais que palavras)_

_Is all I ever needed you to show_

_(É tudo o que eu sempre precisei que você mostrasse)_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_(Então você não precisaria dizer)_

_That you love me 'cause I'd already know_

_(Que me ama porque eu já saberia)_

_- Depois achei que eu também precisava mudar. E eu o fiz sem nem pensar duas vezes. Por que eu queria que soubesse, só olhando pra mim, que eu estava disposto a tudo por você._

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two?_

_(O que você faria se meu coração se partisse em dois?)_

_More than words to show you feel_

_(Mais do que palavras para mostrar o que você sente)_

_That your love for me is real_

_(Que o seu amor por mim é real)_

_What would you say if I took those words away?_

_(O que você diria se eu jogasse aquelas palavras fora?)_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_(Então você não poderia renovar as coisas)_

_Just by saying 'I love you'_

_(Apenas dizendo "eu te amo")_

_- Por favor... Draco... Não me deixe mais. Volta pra mim... Fica comigo pra sempre?_

_E o loiro então se jogara em seus braços procurando seus lábios._

Fora o começo de tudo. E estavam juntos desde então.

Claro que o loiro colocou seu toque na casa. Existem agora alguns quadros, várias fotos dos dois juntos e com o Ron e Mione. Várias dele no hospital com a amiga. Foto deles com Hermione no dia que ela descobriu estar grávida. Uma de Ron com os olhos esbugalhados ao descobrir que eram trigêmeos. Uma de Draco com o maior sorriso do mundo quando Hermione pediu que ele fizesse o parto. Uma dos dois rindo abraçados a Hermione depois que o casal perguntou se poderiam ser os padrinhos das crianças. Outra deles segurando os recém-nascidos, nessa Draco esta com os olhos claramente marejados, mas ele jura até hoje que o flash da câmera que incomodou seus olhos.

Olhou para a mesinha ao lado da porta. A foto de Ginny ainda estava lá, e agora, ao lado, uma foto de Draco sorrindo para ele.

Draco saiu do quarto usando uma camisa branca, calça jeans e sapatos pretos e lhe lançou um sorriso de lado.

- Então? – falou apontando para ele mesmo.

- Perfeito!

- Eu sei. – e riu quando Harry o envolveu pela cintura lhe dando um longo e demorado beijo.

Sim. Ele estava muito feliz.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, chegamos no final! A música chama "More than Words" do Extreme. Achei que ela combinou com o cap porque o Harry precisou mostrar com mais do que palavras o quanto o loiro era importante pra ele.

Queria agradecer de todo coração todos que acompanharam a fic e comentaram. Até mesmo os que ainda comentarão, meu muito obrigada, os comentários e elogios fizeram muita diferença pra mim! Vocês não tem idéia!

* * *

**Obrigada:** Kimberly Anne Potter, luanynha mara, Keicy M.E, leh malfoy, Patronus Moonstone, Malfoy-Nina pelos comentários de vocês até o fim da fic! Principalmente minha linda e maravilhosa beta (minha mãe) que mesmo não sendo fã de yaoi sempre corrige minhas histórias.

* * *

**Patronus Moonstone:**rsrs, eu ri quando vi o teu "choquei", fica assim não que no final valeu a pena!

**leh malfoy:**poxa, não tem idéia, adorei o comentário e fiquei radiante com o elogio, obrigada!

** luanynha mara:**obrigada! Espero que goste do final.

**Kimberly Anne Potter:** obrigada pelo comentário, o final chegou, espero que goste.


End file.
